


HPDM - 有沒有高中屁孩追到實習老師的八卦？ 番外

by Radella



Series: HPDM短篇 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radella/pseuds/Radella
Summary: ※ 之前寫的PTT體的小番外※ 其實我只想寫前面，但是不把保健室寫出來對不起自己（？）





	HPDM - 有沒有高中屁孩追到實習老師的八卦？ 番外

「去高中實習啊，你就該挑什麼女子高中之類的啊。」

「女高中生，感覺超青春洋溢的，如花似玉含苞待放的年紀，難道你修教育學程就是為了到女子高中實習嗎？！」Blaise說，他激動地敲著桌子。「你當初應該跟我說的，我怎麼沒想到！」

「Draco，你是天才！」

「不，我沒有興趣到女中應付那些恐怖的小女生。」Draco冷靜地說，他翻了翻手裡的實習手冊，「事實上，我申請實習的地點是一間男校。」

「為什麼？！」

「你以為Draco到女校去會是什麼情況，那群小妹妹還要不要念書？Draco煩都被煩死了好嗎。」Pansy懶洋洋地切下紅絲絨蛋糕放進嘴裡，「我給你再一次組織語言的機會，親愛的，你很想到女中實習，體驗青春洋溢的高中小妹妹圍繞一圈的感覺是嗎？」

「不，我只要你在身邊就好，親愛的。」Blaise立刻諂媚地說，還替Pansy倒了一杯香氣四溢的花茶。

他們三人沒有念過公立的高中，都是在校風比較嚴謹的貴族學校一路從小學到了高中，所以他們對於Draco未來要去實習的學校有著不同的想像。Draco這次以優異的成績申請實習的學校是公立高中的第一志願，他認為在公事上或許會比較繁重──聰明的孩子問題總是比較多──但是他想在其他部分應該是相當輕鬆。

他錯了，錯得離譜。

Draco Malfoy現在想掐死自己。

他當初真應該聽Blaise的，去普通高中或是女校實習，他錯了，這裡簡直是人間煉獄。

一群濕淋淋汗津津的男高中生散發著根本是臭酸的廚餘味道，更不要說他們有一半的人都只穿著一條四角褲，懶懶散散地癱在桌上，像是一條一條缺水的魚，連味道都有過之而無不及。

這哪裡是高中生，這都是一群流浪漢吧。

Draco捏著鼻子，快步離開教室，真希望他的嗅覺消失。

他完全要吐了。

結果他真的吐了，吐在教室旁邊的洗手槽裡。

「哇，要吐應該要去廁所，這樣值日生很辛苦。」一個處於變聲期特有的嘶啞嗓音從他右手邊傳來。Draco忍住了繼續嘔吐的衝動，漱了漱口，他拿出口袋裡的手帕，按了按自己的嘴角。他抬起頭，看了自己身旁的少年。

他的頭髮是個慘劇，但是他有穿衣服。

「你是遇到什麼挫折才讓你的頭髮長成這樣嗎？」Draco的嗓音在吐完過後有些沙啞，他感覺到自己喉嚨有些發酸，只好稍微咳了兩下，讓自己恢復正常。

「嗯？什麼？」少年搔了搔頭，那頭堪稱是超現實主義的頭髮更加扭曲到了一個讓人無法理解的境界。

好吧，至少他沒有那種可怕的臭酸味，衣服──Draco灰藍色的眼睛掃過少年鬆垮垮的領帶和襯衫上頭兩顆沒扣上的釦子──還算是穿得好好的。老天，看看他的標準在看到一群只穿著四角褲的熊孩子之後降低了多少。

他搖了搖頭，用著即將赴死的表情踏進了他剛剛逃出的教室──他還想待得更久，但是負責帶他的老師已經到了，他不能再繼續嘔吐下去。

「人間悲劇。」Draco在實習後一周的晚餐時間，對他的朋友下了結論。

「至少你沒有被一群女孩生吞活剝。」Pansy拍了拍他的肩膀。

「對，但是我的鼻子快掉下來了，眼睛也快瞎了，你完全想不到是什麼情景。」Draco喃喃自語地說，他難得地解開了髮圈，用手指開始梳著自己的髮尾，「真的太可怕，我懷疑他們不是這個世界的生物，他們可能是從異次元爬出來的廚餘。」

「這真的很可怕，他們根本是一群還沒進化的人猿。你知道嗎，他們為了買便當，就像是發瘋一樣的狂奔，就像背後有吃人的怪獸。便當，只是個學校餐廳的便當。」

「只要下課鐘一打，那個完全是蝗蟲，他們用生命去搶便當，根本是一群神經病。」

「真的很可怕。」Draco心有餘悸地摸著自己的胸口，「我第一天在走廊上真的差點沒有被嚇死。」

「去那間高中實習絕對是我做過最後悔的決定。」Draco下了結論，而他兩個好友在旁邊毫不客氣地嘲笑他。

「我以為，作為一間頂尖的高中，你們的腦子裡應該還有裝比便當還要重要的事情。」Draco選擇忽略一群學生裸著上半身上課這件事情，他的眼睛已經快要麻痺了，然而鼻子還是正常運作中。他看了交上來可以說是慘不忍睹的作業，感覺自己根本誤上賊船，「好好寫作業很難嗎？好好把衣服穿起來很難嗎？」他忍不住地說。

台下傳來一陣咕囔聲，大概就是很難天氣很熱吧拉吧拉。

「再一次的話，下次上解剖台的就不是青蛙，你們自己隨機抽籤決定誰要先上去，不過我想這大概也只是輪流的問題。」

「老師，你太辣了我們很熱沒辦法穿衣服上課。」

「很好，下次就你上解剖台了Finnigan。」Draco馬上點名。

「等等Potter把實驗記錄簿收好拿到辦公室給我，我們就用剛剛的實驗來決定Finnigan之後上解剖台的是誰。」

下課鐘一響，Draco幾乎是用衝的快步離開教室，裡頭的味道讓他不敢恭維，他感覺自己的嗅覺正在一點一滴被摧毀。

「勇者！Seamus你是勇者！」Seamus被一群人抬了起來，在教室轉了好幾圈。「如果Malfoy老師是女的我肯定追他，怎麼可以這麼辣喔喔喔！」

「你們這群變態抖M。」Ron在一邊看著自己瘋狂的同班同學們，「他嘴巴有夠壞的，不是嗎。」

「閉嘴Ron，那是他的萌點你不懂！」抬著Seamus的Thomas對Ron吼著。

「真是沒理智，他長得再好看都沒有Hermione好。」Ron退了兩步，看著一群像在抬轎子一樣的同學還抬著Seamus四處晃，「真是瘋了對吧，Harry。」

「我也覺得Draco老師挺可愛的。」Harry輕快地回，然後吆喝著同學把實驗記錄簿交上來。

「Harry我幫你跑腿！」

「Harry我幫你拿到辦公室！」

「不，謝了，你們繼續抬著Seamus吧。」

「老師，為什麼一開始你會要我當小老師？」

「因為你是少數幾個願意穿衣服的孩子。」

「可是這樣你就看不到我的腹肌了──」Harry準備掀開自己的制服下擺。

「好，拉下來，我不是隔壁女中的孩子，我對你貧弱的腹肌沒興趣。」Draco接過了Harry拿來的實驗記錄簿，隨意翻了幾下，「你可以走了。」

「老師，星期六我有一場比賽，你要來看嗎？」Harry無視了Draco的逐客令，他坐到了一旁的椅子上，盯著Draco正在認真看他們記錄簿的側臉。

「不要，好臭。」

「那你要跟我約會嗎？我可以洗香香再跟你出去喔，老師。」

「WHAT？」Draco抬起頭，一臉狐疑地看著笑得燦爛的Harry，「你的腦子燒壞了？」

「老師，你這樣我很傷心。」Harry假意地摀胸，朝著眼前年輕的實習老師眨眨眼。

「青春期賀爾蒙過剩找隔壁女中的妹子謝謝，老師對於毛還沒長齊的小鬼沒興趣。」Draco把Harry給轟出了辦公室。

「老師，你說說看我毛長齊了嗎？」Harry低頭看著伏在自己膝蓋間的Draco充滿笑意地說，他漂亮的嘴唇正吞吐著自己硬得發燙的肉刃，雙頰因為吸吮而凹陷。他一向蒼白的臉龐因為情慾和缺氧泛著異樣的紅，就像熟透的水蜜桃那樣吸引人。

「閉嘴，小心我咬掉你的小Harry。」Draco氣喘吁吁地說，少年身上淡淡的汗味帶著點腥臊味，從他眼前的黑色恥毛傳來，撩撥著Draco的神經。隨著自己吸舔的動作，Draco感覺到自己也逐漸硬了起來，他挪了挪自己的屁股，想要遮掩著被撐起的褲子，卻仍是被黑髮少年看的一清二楚。

Harry將自己的手插進青年那頭總是梳的一絲不苟的金髮裡，輕柔地將他推向自己，而Draco的舌頭舔舐著Harry陰莖的每個皺褶，捲弄著他不斷流出液體的龜頭。少年的性器在自己嘴裡逐漸地脹大，Harry發出了舒爽的呻吟，在變聲期尾巴的嘶啞聲此刻聽起來性感無比。他的腰不自覺地向前頂去，胯部搖擺，像是要埋入Draco的喉嚨裡似的。Harry瞇起眼睛，看著自己碩大的陰莖在老師粉嫩的小嘴裡不斷進出，心裡有著說不出的舒爽感。

Draco羞恥的閉著眼睛，用力吸吮著學生的陰莖讓他有種濃濃的背德感，他伸出他纖長的手指輕輕撥弄著少年的囊袋，像是把年輕男孩的身體當成家中高級的鋼琴，不斷地撫弄著他的大腿內側。Harry粗喘著氣，他感覺自己快要承受不住，「Draco，」他呻吟著，「快上來。」他嘶啞著說，用力地將自己雙腿間的青年拉了起來。

Draco的嘴在離開Harry的陰莖時牽引出了一條銀絲，順著他的下巴滴落在地板上，他瞇起眼睛，舔了舔Harry的耳垂，爬上了少年的身上。「你今天怎麼不射在我嘴裡呢，嗯？」

「因為我今天他媽的要射在你的小穴裡，老師。」Harry翻過身，將Draco壓到了床上。

「在保健室裡操老師，比想像中的刺激很多，你說呢，老師？」他解開了Draco的皮帶，一把將他的褲子和貼身四角褲給拉下，手指朝青年的後穴探去，「哇喔，難道你是知道今天要代保健室就做好準備了嗎？」Draco的後庭已經變的濕熱且柔軟，完全是準備好接受進入的狀態。粉嫩的穴口在Harry的注視之下一張一合，像是急著要吞納進什麼一樣，些許的液體從細細的皺褶中滲出，完全是一場惹人情動的風景。

「閉嘴，還不是你說要過來。」Draco搧了Harry一巴掌，輕輕的，就像是撒嬌般的拍打，但還是打歪了他的眼鏡。Harry只是笑笑地攪動著自己的手指，弓起手指，按壓著他通道內的敏感點。Draco拱起了腰，一雙長腿環上了Harry的腰，將對方朝自己方向稍微地壓了過來，「我剛剛已經弄過了……」他小聲地說，一張臉紅到像是要滴出血。Harry抽出了手指，而那人立刻將自己的屁股蹭上了少年挺立並且不斷滲出前液的龜頭上。

「老師，你覺得我的腹肌很貧弱嗎？但是我的腰一直都讓你很爽吧。」Harry喘著氣，將自己的陰莖抵在了那張不斷開合的穴口上，他感受著那人的小屁股就像是迫不及待要將自己吞進去一般朝著自己輕輕地磨蹭著，這讓他更加興奮了一點。他慢慢地將自己的龜頭推進了那個濕熱的肉穴之中，緊緻且不斷收縮的通道讓他再次呻吟了一次，而他漂亮的老師搖著自己纖細的腰，將他的凶器吞進自己的身體內。Harry感覺到Draco緊緊地圈住了自己，收縮著的小小通道刺激著他碩大的肉刃，讓他幾乎快要繳械投降。

「快點動啊、嗯──」Draco喘著氣呻吟著，他纖長的手指抓住了少年緊繃的肱二頭肌，對方停滯的動作讓求之不得的實習老師感到焦躁，他晃動著自己的腰，而少年立刻倒抽一口氣。

眼前的男子的模樣跟他的舉動對一個18歲少年來說都有點太過於刺激了，Harry剛剛差點因為Draco的舉動直接交代下去──那絕對會被對方嘲笑非常久。

他還記得他們第一次做的時候，他進去抽插了大概兩分鐘就射了──你不能要求一個處男在第一次感受到比自己的手還要舒服且熱燙的包裹還可以持久多少，那完全是兩個檔次的感受。Harry相信自己已經比那些在西斯板說自己一插進去大概一分鐘就射的人要好太多。

「Potter，你射了？」Draco瞪大眼睛地說，他的小穴還在不斷的收縮，但是裡頭那個在高潮過後逐漸疲軟的柱狀體在這樣的用力的收縮下滑了出來。Harry只能滿臉通紅地點頭，他羞恥到想挖個洞把自己埋了，他的老師只是盯著他，輕輕地拍了他抖動的肩膀，露出了同情的表情。Harry看見Draco憋著笑，剛剛還淫糜曖昧的氣氛在這樣的對話下蕩然無存，Draco跳下床，逕自到了浴室沖洗，而Harry只能跟著摸了進去，羞恥的面壁思過──面著Draco漂亮的裸背。

雖然他的小Harry又精神了起來，但是跟第一次的落差實在不大，那是Harry第一次懷疑人生。

這件事情至今都會被Draco拿出來嘲笑。

Harry用力地晃動著自己的胯部，在那個緊緻的通道內感受著Draco的各個皺褶和收縮，他們兩人的喘氣聲隨著Harry的動作逐漸的加粗，而Draco緊咬的唇瓣小聲地發出了破碎的呻吟聲。保健室內的鐵床發出了嘎嘎吱吱的聲響，在靜謐的室內大聲得嚇死人，他們甚至能夠隱隱約約聽見窗外操場的聲響，男高中生運動時的吆喝聲總是大得驚人，他們的喊叫聲、大笑聲就這樣隨著空氣傳進了只有床鋪晃動聲響的保健室。

Harry感覺到隨著那些嗓音，Draco收縮的更加劇烈，咬得他只能放慢速度，緩緩伏在Draco身上。對方的吐息聲在他耳邊繚繞，壓抑著的呻吟更顯得色情，Draco的指甲幾乎是掐進了Harry背後的肌肉裡，用力地抓撓著。

「Malfoy老師不在嗎？他今天不是代保健室？」

門口倏地傳來了交談聲，有人敲了敲保健室的門，這讓躺在病床上、睜著一雙迷茫灰藍色眼睛的Draco立刻回復了神智。

「別動！」他壓低的聲音嘶啞且染上情欲，而緊張使得他不由自主地夾緊了屁股，Draco身上的黑髮少年在這樣的刺激下大口喘著氣。

「那你別夾那麼緊！」他痛苦地說，一口咬住了Draco染著粉色的白皙肩膀。

腳步聲和談話聲大的可怕，既清晰又模糊，還有他們的心跳，簡直像鼓一樣在他們的耳道中瘋狂敲擊著，Draco覺得自己的耳膜都快要被震破了。

他們咬著對方的肩肉，忍著呻吟屏著呼吸。Draco覺得自己虧大了，長年踢足球的少年肌肉過多，口感一點都不好，他簡直快給崩斷了牙。他寧願咬自己細皮嫩肉的手臂，興許還好吃一點，這或許是為什麼Harry開始又咬又舔著自己肩膀的原因，他像是隻大型犬一樣，舌頭已經擺到了自己的鎖骨上。

Draco用力地巴了他那頭堪稱是藝術、雜亂無章的黑色亂髮一掌。力道太大了，Harry不小心嚎了一聲。

「裡面聽起來有聲音啊……」門把發出了轉動的聲音，Draco緊張地掐住了Harry的大腿下方、接近膝蓋的地方，用盡全力地，指甲完全陷入Harry緊繃的麥色大腿裡。「鎖住了。」

「可能先去買午餐了吧，反正你只是摔破皮，口水糊一糊就好。」

「你不懂，我多想要Malfoy老師幫我上藥。」聲音越來越模糊，隨著腳步聲逐漸淡去，Harry在這個時候用力地頂了一下，而Draco的手指在他的腿上畫下了八道毀滅性的爪痕。

這一定會破皮。

Harry痛並快樂著。

「哇喔，Harry，你的背跟腿怎麼了？」Ron在Harry脫下襯衫換成體育服時問，他小麥色的肌膚有著數不清的抓痕，隱約還看的見有些破皮、肩膀上的牙印一個又一個，泛著一點青紫色。短褲的下方隱約也有幾道暗紅色的痕跡，「你不要跟我說──」

「我被貓抓。」Harry快速地回答，趁著其他人沒發現趕緊將運動衫套了起來，他朝Ron眨了眨眼睛。

不，我才不會相信你，你昨天一定是去那裡野了。

直到下午的生物課，Ron發現他們的實習老師白皙修長的頸子上有個淡淡的牙印和紅斑，而Harry傻笑著看著講台上一臉冷淡的Malfoy，Ron才發現自己的好友不是昨晚去那裡野了。

他是中午的時候到保健室野了一小時。

END


End file.
